


Dimensions: The Heroes

by FedoraKing24, Sidtrap1987



Series: Dimensions [1]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Character Roster, Gen, alternate universe character, bios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraKing24/pseuds/FedoraKing24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: This is the bios for the main characters listed in Dimensions: Arkham City created by mostly my brother 'Fedoraking24'. He figured that it would be best to make this so that readers get a better idea of who is in the story.-Sidtrap1987
Series: Dimensions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606705





	Dimensions: The Heroes

Name: Serana

Age: Over 4000 years (Allegedly)

Race: Nord (Caucasian)

Eye Color: Vampire Orange

Hair: Dark brown, shoulder length 

Sex: Female 

* * *

Alias: Dovahkiin Serana (Only to tell the twins apart)

Real Name: Serana

Age: 21

Race: Nord (Caucasian)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair: Dark brown, shoulder length 

Sex: Female

Background Info: Dovahkiin Serana is an alternate dimension version of Serana where instead of being a vampire, she is the Dragon Born. 

* * *

Name: Veronica Santangelo 

Age: 27

Race: Caucasian 

Eye Color: Dark brown

Hair: Dark brown, short

Sex: Female

* * *

Alias: Courier Six

Real Name: Jackson/Jack Carter

Age: 21

Race: Caucasian 

Eye Color: Green

Hair: Brown, short

Sex: Male


End file.
